


Weary

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's weary of travelling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary

Joe walked into the office and looked. Nothing had changed, nothing ever did, although with the length of time he'd been gone he'd have expected 'something' to be different. MacLeod had been on the move the last few months which meant he'd been on the move too. Normally he liked to travel but he was weary of the constant moving, changing cities, changing hotels. It didn't matter that the locals were beautiful and full of history. His concern for the Highlander out weighted everything else.

He really hoped Mac would settle now that they were home again and deal with whatever demons were driving him. He wanted to talk to his friend, see if there was anything he could do to help. But MacLeod wouldn't welcome his presence at the moment, let alone any attempts to help.

It had only taken days for their friendship to go to help in a hand basket. Joe had a feeling it would take many more months for it be repaired if it ever was repaired enough for them to go back to where they were before. He regretted the outcome but he didn't regret the interference that most likely saved Mac and Richie.


End file.
